A Certain Magical Majin (To Aru Majutsu no Majin)
by CorruptDream
Summary: Othinus has re-created the world, but this time, she has decided to steal the role of heroine for herself. Touma has been transported to July 20th, the first day of summer vacation, unbeknownst to him, Othinus shall be making her grand appearance shortly. Pairings inside.
1. 1 - A Certain Magical God

In this alternate timeline, after being hunted down by coalition forces, Othinus uses the last of her pure Majin powers to create a separate pocket dimension, one rewound back to July 20th, when Touma first meets Index. However, with one significant change, Othinus has stolen Index's role as heroine by interfering with the flow of events.

In this timeline, Othinus, not Index, is the one who appears on Touma's railing.

Picture by "ふゅー"on pixiv (this is only the right half of that picture).

**February 10th**, **2014**. I've replaced this with chapter one as well as changed the opening plot in order to fit with the new storyline. Also, everything will be changed to third person view in order to add more descriptions. (Overly detailed descriptions sound weird in first person, unless it's a person's appearance being described).

P.S. If anyone wants to link this on AnimeSuki's fanfic thread for ToAru or anywhere else, that's fine. I'm too lazy to register an account on there to do it myself.

Full list of pairings for now, (there wasn't enough room in the summary). This chapter will constantly be updated with the most up-to-date pairings.

Kamijou Touma:

-Main 1: Othinus

-Main 2: Misakas

-Major : Leivinia Birdway

Aogami Pierce: Tokiwadai Girl #5 (to be decided at a later date).

Tsuchimikado Motoharu: Tsuchimikado Maika.

Accelerator: Last Order, Misaka Worst, Saten Ruiko (?), Uiharu Kazari (?).

Hamazura Shiage: Mugino Shizuri, Takitsubo Rikou, Kinuhata Saiai, Kuroyoru Umidori(?).

Acqua of the Back: Third Princess Villian.

**Chapter One: A Certain Magical Majin**

On the ship graveyard known as Sargasso, Kamijou Touma clenched his right fist in order to protect the life and smile of one single girl.

The girl in question was One-Eyed Othinus, a Magic God. She has long blonde hair as well as a single piercing, emerald colored her other eye should have been, there was a black, leather eyepatch with a ruby in the center.

She was currently being targeted by major countries such as the United States of America, Russia, England, Italy, France, and Academy City as well as religious organizations like the Roman Catholic Church, the Anglican Church, and the Russian Orthodox Church. But despite this, he declared to her, "Then I will save you, even if it means fighting the entire world!"

Othinus' heartbeat quickened.

But before any romantic comedy-like developments could occur, three girls arrived on the scene. They were; the silver haired nun with a 103,000 grimoires, Index, the third ranked Level 5 Esper of Academy City, Misaka Mikoto, and finally, Leivinia Birdway, leader of the Dawn-Colored Sunlight Magic Cabal boasting over ten thousand members.

"Touma?!"

"What do you think you're doing, you Idiot?!"

"Step aside now." Leivinia commanded.

Touma looked at them sadly. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I won't let your good wills lead to unnecessary blood." Touma raised his right fist.

Leivinia released small, uncontrolled bursts of Telesma to create dome-shaped explosions. However, it was useless against Touma who merely charged forward into the center of one such explosion, using his right hand to negate it and leaving a safe-zone.

Quickly, before the flash from explosions had even fully faded, Leivinia sent a barrage of knives. As usual, only a single knife within the barrage was real, the rest were created with magic.

Touma leaped backwards closer to Othinus in order to protect her from the incoming knives.

As the knives homed in on him, he grabbed the single true knife, aimed at his leg, out of the air and using that same hand, smashed several other magical ones away with a sweet of his right hand, which distorted the flight path of the remaining knives all of which passed by Touma and Othinus harmlessly.

This all occurred in the span of a few seconds.

"Stop right there." Misaka aimed a coin at Birdway's face. Meanwhile, Lessar and Index looked around, unsure of which side to take. But before they could even decide, the sky was filled once again by lights.

_Dammit! Unlike last time, my right hand can't clear a big enough safe zone! And unlike before, they aren't just coming from above. Those ones coming from the side...have they brought more magicians here?_

_If it was just me, then there'd be no problem. But I won't allow anything to harm _**him**_. But...is there even anything I can do anymore? My power as a pure Magic God is gradually draining away._

As Touma frantically swung his right hand around, trying desperately to negate as many of the beams of light as possible, several inevitable passed by his guard, striking him. Even as he was filled with holes, he still tried to return those beams of light to null.

Eventually, the sky cleared back up.

"Toumaaaa!"

"No...it can't be."

A blood-stained Touma stumbled, falling back onto Othinus' lap.

She tried desperately to apply healing magic on him, only for his own arm to nullify the magic. She tried again. It failed again. And again. And again. And again.

_It couldn't be! It just couldn't! After she threw away her new world, all for the sake of that single instant in which she was understood by someone, and now he was dying in her arms. This world...it never tired oturnip ping away the things she cared about, did it?_

_If I do it now, it might still be possible...creating another world for us to escape to. __Would he be willing to accept such a thing though? No, it doesn't matter if he will accept it or not. I don't even care if he detests me for the rest of his life, as long as he's alive I'll happily accept that outcome. I won't allow the only one who ever understood me to die here!_

Othinus reached out her arms and grabbed Touma around the waist.

The entire world seemed to bend inwards onto one point; the point where Othinus and Touma met.

**Author's Notes**: Othinus best waifu yet?

.

.

.

.

.

The entire world seemed to bend inwards onto one point, the point where Othinus and Touma met. Even the beams of light were pulled in, as if that point were a black hole that sucked in all matter. And when that point finally let go of it's grasp over everything, a peaceful calm pervaded the air. Birdway was the first to react, followed by Misaka, Index, and Lessar.

"That woman...is she planning on using him as a hostage?"

"What happened? Where'd they go?"

"Touma!?"

"This doesn't look good. There's not a single trace of them left!"


	2. 2 - A Magic God Falls from the Sky

**February 10th, 2014.**

Frankly, as far as the last chapter goes, the first half or so feels a bit too rushed for my liking, but I really like how the last bit turned out.

**Chapter One: A Magic God Falls from the Sky.**

Kamijou Touma's eyes shot open. Just moments ago, he was being embraced by Othinus. But, now? As he looked around, he realized he was in a place no other than his own dorm room.

For some reason, the air-conditioning was off despite the sweltering heat. So he regretfully got out of bed, and realized the air-conditioning wasn't the only thing fried. Everything from the refrigerator to the bathroom lights was out as well. Luckily, it seems the television was one of the few electronics still safe, he turned it on to the news as he tried to salvage what he could from the refrigerator-turned-microwave. And to make matters worse, as he was cleaning up the mess, his credit card fell out of his pocket and was snapped in half as he stepped on it. "Such misfortune." Little did he realize how greatly this resembled a certain July 20th. The very same July 20th in which he first met the silver-haired, glutton of a nun. Index Librorum Prohibitorum.

Nor did he realize that the cause of the current power outage was the rampage of a certain Electromaster level 5 the night before.

"You Aquarii born between January 20th and February 18th have the greatest luck in love, work, and money! No matter how incredibly improbable things may get, only good things will happen, so how about you go play the lottery!? But no matter how popular you may be, don't try dating three or four girls at the same time ."

Touma flipped open his phone to see if he could find anything about this blackout and found a message from Komoe-sensei about supplementary lessons.

Maybe he could use the hot sun today to air out his futon at least. he opened my patio door and took a step outside when...

A familiar, cute blonde girl in a witch's hat was laying on his railing. However, oddly enough, she appeared to be wearing a school uniform.

"O-O-O-Othinus?!" He couldn't help but let out a scream.

"I'm hungry."

"..."

"I'm hungry."

"..."

"I'm hungry."

"..."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm hungry?"

"This must be my imagination. Yes. That must be it. This Kamijou Touma is passed out somewhere on the side of the road from heatstroke. Man, I hope some kind soul takes pity on me and calls an ambulance~."

"What are you talking about?" She lifted one beautiful, blonde eyebrow. "I had to bring us back here to avoid the bombardment."

"Eh? Ehhh?!" Touma stood there for a moment in shock. Many thoughts raced through Kamijou Touma's mind, but first and foremost, she really did seem to have had a change of heart, didn't she? He smiled warmly for her."

Her cheeks became tinged with a hint of red. "I'm hungry," she mumbled.

"Sorry! All the food in my fridge is spoiled and my credit card snapped!" He bowed, half-expecting for her to nonchalantly send explosions hos way. But instead, all she did was pick herself off my railing, and stretch her arms upwards. Then she wordlessly grabbed my hand and started quickly walking towards the door, all the while, keeping her face tilted away from me. "W-Where are we going?"

"To buy more food."

"My credit card just broke, remember?" She pulled out a wallet from a pocket in her skirt. I felt my jaw dropped as I saw several platinum cards inside it. "Aren't those the fancy cards that only the likes of CEOs and company presidents can afford? What are you doing with things like that?!"

"Being a God has it's perks," she winked at me. "Now stop struggling and come with me~". Helplessly, I stumbled after her.

As she dragged around town, we gathered more and more onlookers, most likely due to her distinctive eyepatch and natural blonde hair. Even if this was Academy City, because it was situated in Japan blonde hair is rare (discounting guys like Tsuchimikado who dyed their hair blonde to look cool).

"Is that an eyepatch?"

"She's so pretty~".

"That uniform...Shidarezuka Academy?!"

"Are they a couple?"

At that last comment, Kamijou Touma's heart almost stopped. _Please, I beg of you, don't make her blast the both of us_, he prayed silent. He tried to avoid eye contact, hoping the crowd would eventually get bored and disperse. Shockingly enough, Othinus didn't seem bothered by what they were saying, and even seemed in a good mood?

_These plebians have a good eye for couples at least,_ Othinus thought happily.

"She's so forceful...but that might not be so bad either nyah!"

_I could have sworn that last voice belonged to my classmate, Aogami Pierce. Aogami, you bastard...if you see someone being kidnapped, then do something about it!_


	3. 3 - A Magic -(God)- Wife

Number of replies have increased enough that I probably won't reply to individual replies anymore unless they're extraordinary. Anyways, considering adding Uiharu to Accelerator's Harem (people seem to like shipping her with Kakine, but their only meeting was him trying to kill her vs Accelerator saving her).

Saten; does she ever even meet Accelerator? People seem to like pairing her with Accelerator though lol.

I don't really think Othinus has been acting tsundere in the last two chapters? She's definitely not been abusing Touma yet. And like someone in the reviews said, kuudere/deredere. I'm thinking she'd be the type to be kuudere in public, then deredere in private. And then maybe a hidden yandere side when he's not around?

And if there is indeed anyone who feels like proofreading these, go ahead and make edits and PM me your changes and I'll upload it. Feel free to add more descriptions too while you're at it (I'm terrible at finding good places for those).

**Chapter Two: A Magic -(God)- ****Wife**

Part One

Kamijou Touma had just finished working at his new part time job, and tiredly made his way back to his dorm room. He briefly stopped to straighten up his clothes before opening the door. As he stepped inside, he called out, "I'm back, Honey~".

And he was in turned answered by a beautiful green-eyed, blonde girl wearing nothing but an apron that said "God", and a jeweled eyepatch. "Welcome back!" She lifted one leg seductively and winked at him. "Would you like dinner first? Or a bath? Or maybe me?~"

He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "_Of course I want **you**, my adorable little fairy_~".

Othinus' heart beat rapidly sped up, as she leaned in to kiss him.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the Kamijou Touma who was adored worldwide by women and admired by men. This Kamijou Touma was the product of the lewd imagination of a certain blonde haired and green eyed majin.

In order for us to understand that moment, we must go back an hour and a half prior to this delusion.

* * *

Kamijou Touma's heart was currently pounding pleasantly. And the reason? He and Othinus were currently at a local grocery store, shopping for dinner.

This was what he had dreamed of several times before, shopping for dinner together with a beautiful girl, almost like newlyweds. However; Touma couldn't let himself get too happy, after all, every time he became too happy, his misfortune manifested.

Othinus on the other hand, didn't bother suppressing her contentment at all. This was the first time she had experienced the simple fact of being around someone who could understand you on such a deep level, and cared for your well-being. Although this was that something most people took for granted, to Othinus it was a treasure worth more than anything in the entire world. She had thrown away all the possibilities that a new world would bring, as well as her very life in the old world, all simply for a single instant of this warmth. _This feeling...it's indescribable, but is it really okay for me to feel this? After all that I've done..._

Unnoticed by either of them, they had been holding the other's hand for the entire time, and never strayed more than a few centimeters from the other.

However, just because those two didn't notice doesn't mean no one else did. The middle-aged clerk thought to herself, _Kids are so bold these days_.

A passing Anti-Skill member, _Must be nice to be young_.

Othinus paid for the groceries with her platinum card, causing the clerk to shake in fear of damaging that ridiculous credit card. "Are all Ojous from the School Garden like this?", muttered to herself. She seemed to be mistaken about something, but no one bothered to correct her.

It was only after he reached out to grab the groceries for Othinus, did Touma realize he was holding her hand, causing him to panic. _S-Should I let go? No, in this case, letting go would only make her notice, right? Right?! _So instead, he kept holding her hand, even as they walked out of the store. He couldn't help but take notice of her fragrance. A smell that was one of the few small things that stayed constant during those endless repetitions. The smell had helped keep him sane, so of course it was impossible to ignore it now when it was so close to him.

As they were walking home, Othinus suddenly squeezed Touma's hand gently, causing his heart to flutter. _D-Did she notice?_ Little did he know, that she had indeed noticed, and was thinking much the same as he was.

_Has he noticed yet? He must have. He must not bothered by it then.  
_

Both of them were too preoccupied by their thoughts to notice a beautiful, dark-haired girl watching them. The girl was Kumokawa Seria. She attended A Certain High School, just like Kamijou Touma. _Kamijou? And who's that next to him?_

They didn't let go of their hands until after they had gotten back to Touma's dorm room and were unpacking the groceries. "I'll cook, you go sit down," Othinus said suddenly.

"Let me help you," Touma tried to insist.

"Go sit down," unfortunately his attempt was shutdown ruthlessly.

"Yes." Othinus grabbed a fish from the bag and started gutting it. Touma shivered slightly at the sight. His reaction didn't escape Othinus. _I see, he still fears me...that's to be expected though_, Othinus thought sadly.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Touma felt oddly useless. With the exception of the short time Itsuwa had stayed with him and Index, he had always been the one to cook meals for himself and Index. Usually not cooking enough for her liking and being either bitten as punishment, or else having Sphinx's food threatened by that tyrannical, glutton of a nun until he gave in and cooked more food (this was still usually not enough to fill her up). _Speaking of which, Sphinx isn't her? I guess Index still hadn't picked him up yet. That had happened sometime during summer break hadn't it? I wonder where Index is now._

At some point Othinus had put an apron on at some point. It wasn't anything adorable like a pink one with cute frills, it was a plain blue one, but despite that, it had a noticeable effect on Kamijou Touma. _This, this feeling. Isn't it like a dorm manager onee-san cooking lunch for me? (Even though it's dinner, and she actually looks a little bit younger than me). But still! A dorm manager onee-san, I never thought I'd ever be able to experience one for myself. Is my misfortune finally turning around?!_

After Othinus had finished gutting the fish, she had placed them into a frying pan. _He's Japanese, so he's used to eating things like fish and miso soup isn't he? I'll stick to the things he's used to eating for now._

She smiled to herself and hummed softly. After all, everything was going exactly to plan.

Touma began to feel awkward. _Neither of us has said anything in a while. Maybe I should say something._

"Say, Othinus," he started gingerly.

"Hmm?"

"This World. What kind of filters did you put on while creating it?"

"To be honest, I don't know. All I know is I wanted a world where we could be safe together, a world where..." She couldn't muster the courage to say it out loud, but, _a world where I could be the one you cared about the most, your main heroine_.

"I see. It makes sense now. The reason we're here almost a year earlier. It's because in order to fulfill that goal, we had to go back before Baggage City, before Hawaii, before any of Gremlin happened."

Othinus simply nodded. _That's right...before I did any of those things. To be honest, I couldn't care less about those people, but, he does, he cares about those people who he's never even met. He must see me as despicable..._

"Dinner's ready," she said quietly.

* * *

Part Two

After eating dinner, like usual, Touma slept in the bathtub, leaving his female room-mate with the bed. Although tonight, instead of Index being the female room-mate, it was Othinus.

Touma lay in the tub, trying unsuccessfully to fall asleep. _Now that I think about it, this'll be the first time I've slept since then, won't it? An awful lot's happened in the last twenty four hours. The final fight against Othinus; destroying Gungnir, being pierced by that super-Railgun-like attack, asking Othinus to do whatever she wants, because in the end, that'll make the most people happy. _

_Waking up back in the same moment in the original world, who knows how many years later. A hundred years? A thousand? Ten thousand? Maybe a hundred million? Only to be dragged to yet another world mere minutes after finally arriving home._ Touma couldn't help it; he knew she did it to protect him...but still. He couldn't suppress that small seed of anger for tearing him from where he belonged yet again. Especially not after everything she put him through.

Othinus lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. _It wouldn't be strange if I were the one sleeping in the tub, why does he still insist on treating me like this, even after everything? Why does he insist on trying to save everyone? Even his enemies?_ His words came to Othinus' memories.

**"Be selfish if you wish. Forget about good and evil. It doesn't matter what your reasons are. Maybe something irritates you or maybe something is an eyesore. Just act the way you want. You've already shown me that doing that will lead to everyone smiling. So do as you wish. …What is it you wanted to do in the very beginning? Unless you make that come true, you will become what I was: a pathetic lost child crushed by the happy world."**

_It was probably back then, when he first made my heart ache. He understood!_

**For example, there was the time she had wished for something that did not change as she stood before the collection of scratches that had vanished in a night.**

**For example, there was the time she had thought about justice and peace in a world of nothing but unpleasant smiles.**

**For example, there was the time she had achieved that clear confrontation between the only two people in a twisted world.**

_He understood the pain of a world where you were unneeded. Used up and then thrown away like trash._

**Returning to her original world had been a means to an end, not an end in and of itself. Why had she wanted to return?**

**"Was there really someone who would conveniently understand me in my original world?"**

_Why must he use himself up for the sake of others? Why must he take the time to fight for others? I know I'm just being selfish but...I wish I was the only one who fought for. The only one he understood. The only one he wanted to be beside. I know, I'm just a selfish God._

**The attack had come from behind.**

**He reached around with his usable right hand and found a much bigger and thicker handle than he had expected. If the handle was this large, it had to be a true kitchen knife that was larger than a fruit knife.**

Touma cried out. A_ dream. That's right, this is a dream. There's no way the repetitions have begun again! There's no way!  
_

**Burning pain exploded in his back.**

**It seemed her small hands had pulled out the knife. Naturally, she was not doing so in order to treat his wound. The next strike was coming. He knew it was coming, but he had no strength left. As he sat while leaning against the wall, he finally completely collapsed to the floor.**

_When I wake up, I'll be back in my bath tub. I'll tell Othinus all about this dream, and she might even laugh at me for being weak, _Touma laughed weakly.

**He moved only his eyes as he tried to take in as much information as he could.**

**And then he saw bright light fill the dark underground area.**

**The light came from LCD monitors and TVs installed throughout the station.**

**"It is true that Touma is our son. There is no denying that."**

Touma tried covering his ears, in fear of what would happen next. However, no matter how he tried to drown out the noise, it simply resounded directly in his brain.

**"But we have realized something! To destroy the absolute evil that is Kamijou Touma, the help of those who know him best is needed. You can judge us if you want, but please do so after it is all over! Please give us a chance to right the mistake we have made!"**

**The world filled with cheers, applause, and comments of praise.**

**It reminded Kamijou of a giant gear beginning to move toward a bright future.**

_That's right...I'm an unneeded gear. I simply take up space while also risk causing a malfunction in the system of a happy world.  
_

**When he tried to move, intense pain rushed from his side and into his entire body. He had been stabbed in the side by Fukiyose. Not only that, but she had twisted the blade to widen the wound and further damage his insides. It had been the action of someone intending to kill. He brought a hand to the wound and discovered the pool of red blood on the floor was larger than he had thought.**

**The instant he held up his left arm to protect his head, the flashlight dropped mercilessly toward him. With an unpleasant smashing noise, incredible pain exploded not in the skin but in the core of his arm. The pain felt like a dentist's drill amplified many times.**

**His bone had either cracked or broken.**

_That's right. They didn't need him anymore. To them, I was simply the person who brought forth countless tragedies in his feeble attempt to do what was right._

**"You bare your fangs toward anyone you don't like, jump in and steal every girl you so much as set your eyes on, and relentlessly swing your fist toward anyone who resists. That is another side of the person known as Kamijou Touma. You chose your fists as your means of solving problems. It may seem cute compared to a sword or gun, but you managed to influence the outcome of World War Three with that method. It is strange for people to silently accept an incarnation of violence like that. The hatred people have toward national dictators is not enough for you."**

**"Kami-yan, I know you have your own issues, but why did you have to do it around us?"**

**He sounded disgusted.**

**"If you were gonna do that, do it on the other side of the planet! No, do it on the other side of the moon or the other side of Mars! I don't understand why we had to go through this. _If you had only stayed put and did nothing, none of this would've happened!_"**

_Aogami._

**"How can you talk about saving me?"**

**Resentment.**

**That word gave his classmate's words the fierceness they needed to wear at his very soul.**

**"_Kamijou Touma. If you had not done what you did, no one would have had to die!_"**

_Fukiyose._

**"But I saw…all sorts of horrible things happening to the class. None of that…none of that should ever have happened. I have to take responsibility."**

_Even the kind Komoe-sensei._

**"As you said, this world is perfect. Utterly perfect. Everything is protected by the golden ratio calculated out based on the assumption that Kamijou Touma does not exist. But think about it in reverse. Your mere presence here will cause a malfunction in this world. An unnecessary gear or a single wedge can obstruct the movement of every other gear. …That is the current state and it will soon begin to collapse. I do not know if it will happen one second from now or one month from now, but it will happen. It will happen the instant this world remembers that you are still here."**

Othinus blinked as she heard a strange, dripping sound. At first she had merely laid there, thinking whatever it was, it would go away on it's own. However, after several minutes and no end in sight, she tiredly got out of bed.

As she opened the door, she realized that the sound was coming from the bathroom. _Is the faucet leaking?_ She tiptoed closer, trying not to wake up Touma. But as she inched the door open, she was greeted by a shocking sight.

Touma with tears still running down his face tried hiding it by tilting his head to the side. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

Othinus took slow, but steady steps towards the bathtub.

"Don't mind me, go ahead and go back to sleep," Touma said softly.

"I won't."

"Huh?"

Othinus wrapped her arms around Touma. "I won't leave you. So, tell me."

"I-It's really not that big a deal, go ahead and sleep Othinus," Touma tried convincing her with a fake smile.

"No! It is a big deal. Just tell me!" Othinus squeezed Touma tighter. "Or...do you not trust me? It's understandable, we were enemies not too long ago. It makes perfect sense that you wouldn't be able to trust me," Othinus mumbled sadly.

"No, it's just...this is something I have to overcome on my own. After all, I'll have to get used to being alone from now on, aren't I? After all, it's just like you said. My methods may be cute, but all I'm doing is really forcing my decision on the world, and relentlessly beating down anyone who stands against me. It was really only a product of chance that I'm regarded as a hero in this world, isn't that right Othinus?" Fresh tears slid down Touma's cheeks.

"No! It's not! Someone like you will never be alone. You're the type who given the slightest chance, will draw true allies to yourself time after time. That's why when I created all those worlds, I had to steal their memories of you. If they knew that their happiness could only come because you were trampled down by that world, they would never have accepted it!" Othinus cried out. Touma was left speechless at a sight in the memory of no living human, teardrops dripped from Othinus' eye. "Besides! Even if no one else accepts you, I always will, Touma!" Othinus called Touma's name for the first time since they had met in Baggage City. She held Touma gently in her arms. "It's your catchphrase right? I'll destroy that illusion of yours? Well, if you really think that you'll be alone, I'll destroy that illusion of yours. I'll destroy any pain for you. Any threat, any villain, any natural disasters. I'll destroy them all, for you. So please! Don't cry. Never cry again!" Othinus sobbed.

Those painful cries tore at Touma's heart, and for the first time, Touma embraced her of his own will. Her lovely scent and warmth filled him, and for the first time, it wasn't merely lovely, it was beautiful. "Thank you Othinus," Touma whispered into her ear. _Not good!_ Othinus' warmth was seeping into him, making him shiver. As he looked at her beautiful long. blonde tresses. and her heart shaped face, the only thing he could think of was: _A Fairy...she's just like a Fairy,_ there was simply no other way to describer her. He couldn't help but take in a good, long whiff of her scent. It reminded him of back before Baggage City, back when he still thought he could save everyone simply by swinging his right fist. Back when he was happy and only had to worry about how to stretch Index's food bill and supplementary classes. Simply put, it made him happy, and he couldn't fight the smile that was spreading.

As Othinus looked at the vulnerable young man by her side, she made a promise to herself. _Anyone who would wound him, anyone who would make him shed tears, I'll slay them all! Anyone whose death would sadden him, I will save them. And if it's a peaceful world he desires, I'll crush all conflict ruthlessly! If it's a war-torn world with people who need saving he desires, I'll allow that conflict to fester, in order for him to crush it with his own two hands. I refuse to allow the existence of "sorrow" to exist to him ever again!_

Othinus gently pushed Touma down, as he looked on baffled. What happened next was completely against his expectations. Othinus had leaned down and lightly pressed her lips against his. At first Touma was too shocked to respond, but as Othinus continued on, prying open his mouth with her tongue, he started losing his reasoning. He pulled her against his chest, forcefully kissing her back causing her to gasp.

Their tongues intertwined and their embrace tightened. But eventually, they stopped to breathe, panting excitedly. "Thank you Othinus, for everything," Touma whispered. Othinus squeezed him in response.

And just like that, they fell asleep.

A girl who had nowhere to call home, no one who understood her; not Ollerus the almost-Magic God, not her organization of Gremlin, and especially not the coalition of nations who feared her power. Worshiped by humans as a God, then casually thrown away when they got bored, travelling from world to world, where nothing stayed constant, yet by her own choosing.

And a boy who had a home, people who understood him, people who he loved and loved him back. A boy who's very world was stolen from him.

Two unlikely souls who found comfort in each other.

And for the first time in countless years, Kamijou Touma slept peacefully, a sleep not plagued by terrific nightmares in which he was betrayed by everyone, cast aside by his own family, unneeded in an otherwise peaceful world.

Kamijou Touma was safe in Othinus' arms.

**Afterword**

**This started taking an angsty turn, but I decided to end this on a sweet note. No one expected a kiss this early did they? After 31 volumes of not a single kiss in the novels. However, does this even count as a harem-fic anymore?**

**I'm thinking of making the "_I want you, my adorable little fairy" a recurring line later on in the story._**

**_P.S. First Arc begins next chapter (after Valentine's Day Special).  
_**


	4. Valentine's Day

A bit late, but here's the Valentine's Day Special.

I'd like some reviews on Othinus' personality so far if possible.

**If you read this series prior to February 10th, please go back and re-read Chapters 1-3 which have undergone drastic changes. (Ch 1 Feb 10th, Ch 2 Feb 10th, Ch 3 Feb 14th).  
**

Note: This does not take place immediately after Chapter 3 of A Certain Magical Majin (as can be deduced from the dates, chapter 3 takes place on July 20th, this takes place on February 14th).

**A Certain February 14th**

A pair of red robins chirped at each other in their nest outside the Tokiwadai Dorms.

"Oneeee-samaaa!" A red haired middle schooler with two pigtails purred. She was the level four teleporter attending Tokiwadai Middle School, Shirai Kuroko. Along with being a student at Tokiwadai, she was a member of Judgement. An organization made up of Espers that along with Anti-Skill, helped keep the order of Academy City. Currently, she held out a box of fancy chocolates towards Misaka Mikoto. Misaka Mikoto was one of only two level fives attending Tokiwadai, the Ace, Railgun Misaka Mikoto. A tomboy-ish brown-haired girl. Despite the common preconceptions about exclusive all-girls schools, Mikoto wasnt very feminine at all, she wore gym shorts underneath her skirt, loved a child's mascot (the frog Gekota), and went around kicking vending machines.

As Mikoto took the box of chocolates from Kuroko's hands, Kuroko exploited the opportunity by sneakily wrapping her arms around Mikoto and burying her face into her chest.

"Kuroko...you," just as Mikoto was feeling a tear of happiness coming down, _Is that pervert finally coming to her senses? I was sure she would try to make give me perverted underwear to wear, or wear it herself for me, but... _Kuroko groped her breasts. "...You...damn pervert!"

The sound of electrical shocks and moaning could be heard from the open window. "It-It was totally worth it!" Kuroko cried.

At a nearby department store, a girl who looked exactly like Misaka Mikoto was shopping for chocolate for a special someone of her own. Or to be exact, the one shopping was the will of over ten thousand girls who looked exactly like Misaka Mikoto. After all, the one doing the shopping was the Will of the Misaka Network, the being created by the presence of over ten thousand Eletromasters.

Despite looking exactly like Misaka Mikoto, ask anyone which was more feminine and they'd unanimously point towards the "Sisters", including the Will of the Misaka Network. As Kamijou Touma has found out on numerous occasions, unlike Mikoto who wears gym shorts, all of the "Sisters" seemed to prefer striped, blue panties. But even choice of underwear aside, there was simply an obvious way in how their carried themselves. Even after falling love, the Original Misaka Mikoto simply couldn't seem to get rid of her tomboy-ish ways, she still became violent when embarassed, and simply put, was too scared to make a move. A tsundere so to speak, one who had trouble showing how they really felt. Someone you would want to bully, though they often ended up bullying you instead. The "Sisters" on the other hand, as emotionless as their faces normally were, they still had no trouble showing their love with their words and actions. And their calm demeanor was quite beautiful in it's way, a kuudere, one who was cold on the outside but oh so warm on the inside.

"I wonder, does he prefer light chocolate or dark chocolate /escape?" She asked herself with her hand on her chin. "Oh well, I'll just get both! /return."

That's right, it was currently February 14th, a dreaded day for Kamijou Touma. For on this day, he insisted that every year he went without chocolate from even a single girl. So the day before, he had drunken himself into a stupor while crying.

However, it seemed, after becoming drunk, he had gone on a rampage, terrorizing many girls within Academy City. Othinus had tried to stop his philandering, but it seems he was always one step ahead, and whenever she got close enough to try and stop him, he made her heart flutter with a gorgeous smile before continuing to sweep girls off their feet.

* * *

Today was the morning after that wild excursion. and Touma and Othinus were currently sleeping together in the same bed.

Othinus, who was currently being held in Touma's arms lightly shook him. "You're going to be late for class you know."

"Ehhhh? Ehhhh? That's right, we still have class on Valentine's Day," Touma cried as he grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom. Ever since they had started staying in the same room, Touma always changed in the bathroom. For some reason, Othinus wasn't bothered by changing in the same room. However, Touma couldn't just accept that, anyone other than married couples shouldn't be changing in the same room, he stubbornly thought.

So, Touma quickly changed in the bathroom before coming back out. As he was about to bolt out the door, Othinus called out shyly, "D-Don't forget about our date later."

"Ehhh? Ehhh? I promised something like that?!"

"You did. After your philandering last night, you said you'd make it up to me by going on a date tonight."

"S-Something like that happened huh?" Kamijou Touma scratched his head.

"The park. At 6pm, I'll see you."

"O-Okay. I'll see Othinus," he waved good bye before running off.

As soon as he left, Othinus rolled up her sleeves. The reason? She was going to make handmade chocolates for Touma. After all, they were lovers, it went without saying that she would bring him chocolates for Valentine's Day. It didn't even matter if they hadn't made love, she had already claimed him as hers, and that was the end of it as far as she was concerned.

Touma on the other hand, was sitting despondent in class. As he watched everyone else receive chocolates, even if they were only obligation chocolates, he cried inside. The only two other boys in the class who didn't receive any chocolates either were Aogami Pierce and Tsuchimikado Motoharu. This. This was the (supposed) all-powerful might of the Delta Force, the power to drive away all members of the opposite sex.

The three of them stared intensely at each other. Suddenly, they hugged each other, sobbing into each others' arms; sharing the same pain of being unpopular.

However, they were interrupted by their homeroom teacher walking in to start class. Their teacher was a small pink-haired "girl" with a height of 135 cm. It wouldn't have been odd to see her in an elementary schooler's uniform, and yet, she was apparently in her forties.

"Good morning everyone~ Eh? Kamijou-chan, are you crying?"

"I-It's nothing Komoe-sensei. Just the painfully crushed dreams of teenage boy," he sobbed.

"Er, okay then. We'll be starting now, class~"

Even as class went on, and a lecture was given on why earlier Esper experiments had failed why Esper abilities existed, Kamijou Touma had a trouble paying attention and merely looked out the window. At one point he had even fallen asleep, causing Komoe to cry, earning him to earn the wrath of his entire class.

However, just as homeroom was about to end, the door was forcefully pulled open.

"Touma. I've brought you chocolate."

A beautiful girl casually strolled in as if there wasn't a problem with her trespassing.

As soon as she had stepped into the room, it had flooded with a wondrous scent. Dressed in a uniform from the exclusive all-girls school, Shidarezuka Academy, she had magnificent, long, blonde hair. As she looked around, everyone noticed a single emerald-green left eye, and a black leather eyepatch over her right eye.

No matter where she was, this fairy-like girl would stand out without thinking about it.

"Othinus?!" The one this fairy-like girl was searching for stood from his seat.

"Ah, there you are," she ignored all the stares.

"You...We're in the middle of class you know?" Othinus simply tilted her head in confusion. This girl...she doesn't get it all, does she?

She held out a hand-wrapped box which Touma shakily accepted. _Are these...homemade? _"Thank you Othinus, thank you so much," he grabbed her and cried a little bit into her shoulder.

Othinus stiffened up in shock, but then beamed, this was _definitely_ worth spending the time to make them. "I'll be taking my leave now. Don't forget our date at six," she called out over her shoulder as she left.

"Oh-ya? Kami-yan, I thought you were our comrade, but it seems you've seduced yourself a beautiful ojou-sama while we weren't looking." _Motoharu, you're smiling, and yet you're clenching your fists? You bastard!_

"Kami-yan, you bastard," _Aogami, you too?_

And so, yet another fist fight started in that classroom as Komoe cried about how her students had recently been turning into delinquents.

After the short brawl between the members of Delta Force, class started again. And Touma went back to dozing off. _A date with Othinus huh? I didn't question it much, but what were we going to do on this date? For me, a boy whose number of years of life was the same as the number of years without a girlfriend, I had no idea what sort of things would make a good date. _

However, before he could come up with any ideas for that date, the door was forcefully thrown open yet again. "Is Kamijou Touma here /escape?"

This time, it was a brown-haired middle schooler with beautiful brown eyes. She wore the Tokiwadai uniform along with a pair of black knee-socks. On her head however, was a pair of military goggles. She was the Will of the Misaka Network.

"W-Will. Is that you?"

"Yes Touma-sama, it's me." _Noooo, don't say it like that, there's a freak here who likes girls like that!_ _In fact, I can feel him glaring at me already. This amount of killing intent...it's none other than that maid-lover! Tsuchimikado Motoharu!_

"I-I've brought you chocolate, they're not home-made, but I hope you enjoy them regardless /return!" Motoharu was shaking his fist at Touma and crying.

"Thank you, Will," he smiled.

"Y-You...Will you go on a date with me tonight at six?"

"Yes?!" The Will of the Misaka Network ran away while covering her red face after hearing that confirmation.

_Wait...six is when I'm meeting with Othinus isn't it?! No, more like...why did I agree without thinking about it?!_

"Oh-ya oh-ya. Looks like you still haven't learned your lesson Kami-yan," Motoharu cracked his fist.

"You, you, Kami-yan, you damn harem king!" Aogami had tears in his eyes.

But just as their fists were about to go swinging, the one known as "Iron Wall" charged in. "You're disrupting class, you idiots!" She sent Aogami Pierce flying with right hook, then followed up by crushing Tsuchimikado Motoharu's face with an elbow smash, finishing her combo up with a roundhouse kick to Kamijou Touma's neck. The absolutely undefeated girl, Fukiyose Seiri had completely crushed Delta Force in a matter of seconds.

_Why me too?! No. Before that, you're the most disruptive one of all!? No. Even before that. Why am I the only one hit with such a lethal attack?! I swear I heard a snap just now!_

"Fu-Fukou da..." were the last words from Kamijou Touma's mouth before he had to be taken to the nurse's office.

**Author's Notes: To be continued in Part Two eventually. There might also be a White Day Version.**


	5. 4 - Sisters Part One

Hopefully more reviews will be coming now that we're back to the main storyline.

**Chapter Four: "Sisters" Part One  
**

Prologue

_So, we're in another world again huh /escape? Jeez, and right after we finally managed to make it back /return.  
_

The Will of the Misaka Network was currently looking over this new world using the "Sisters" as terminals. _This is..._ she gasped in shock at the realization of what she saw.

_Those two, I need to let them know!_

In the dorm room of Kamijou Touma, currently two people were laying down on top of each other in a bath tub.

_Th-This is?! This is even worse than the time with Birdway and Lessar?! At least that time, they were on either side, so I had a chance, but this time Othinus is right on top of me! If I try to move, she'll wake up; a dead end route!? Fukou da!  
_

As Touma cried inside his heart. Othinus began to stir. _Noooooo! If Index chomps on my head, and Biri Biri shoots sparks out at me, what would a Magic God do when she's angry?!  
_

"Nghhh," she wrapped her arms around Touma and gave him a squeeze. _Did she mistake me for a body pillow? Wait...No! Now it's gonna be even harder to get away without her noticing!?_ Just then, someone knocked on the door. _Eh? Who could it be this early?_

Part One

In a top-secret research laboratory, a girl hung suspended inside an incubator. She was a breath-taking girl, with beautiful, long, chestnut hair. Her "name" was Misaka #9982 and she was one of the twenty thousand "Radio Noise Sisters" cloned from the Level 5 Esper, Misaka Mikoto, an Electromaster. These clones had been created for the sole purpose of being killed by the Accelerator.

The strongest Esper. The one who possessed the ultimate Esper ability, to control the vectors of all forces within the universe. The man who could go against all of the militaries, of all the countries in the world, and single-handedly annihilate them without a single scratch. Not even a direct hit from a nuke could wound that monster. He was without a doubt, "The Strongest". But was he "Undefeatable"? That was the reason for this project, to evolve the strongest Level 5 Esper into the first ever, level 6 Esper. One who could calculate God and all the systems of the universe.

But was that goal truly worth the sacrifice of twenty thousand lives? One man refused to believe it was. So he had used his single right hand to beat down the one known as "The Strongest". This time would be no different, he would raise his right fist to protect those girls that the rest of the world had abandoned.

**_He__'s _**_out there somewhere, I shouldn't keep him waiting too long /return.  
_

A powerful lance of electricity shattered the incubator, sending deadly shards of glass flying through the air. An alarm immediately went off. "Irregularity detected in Incubator #9982."

The breath-taking girl from inside the incubator ignored the announcement and warning sirens and simply kept walking. Several guards ran in armed with rifles.

"Freeze!"

But the girl simply waved her hand, and spears of light erupted forth, skewering all who opposed her. This wasn't the strength of a mere Level 2 Esper, the girl's strength had already exceeded that of a Level 4.

Elsewhere, a middle schooler wearing the uniform of Tokiwadai Middle School was giving a certain vending machine a brutal roundhouse kick. _Click._ A can of iced tea came out of that brutalized vending machine. This girl was the third ranked Esper, the one known as "Tokiwadai's Ace". The Railgun, Misaka Mikoto. Unlike Misaka #9982, she had very short, almost tomboy-ish hair, wore gym shorts instead of panties, and to top it all off, had a dangerous obsession with the children's mascot, Gekota.

As she stood there drinking that stolen can of iced tea, she suddenly remembered what Kuroko had asked her, "What would you do if you were to meet your own clone?" She dismissed it with a laugh, _there's no way that could happen_. Unfortunately for her, that very thing was about to happen. As of this moment, she felt an electric surge, one that felt almost exactly like hers.

As the electric field silently approached, Mikoto's palms became slick with sweat. _There's no way..._

A long-haired brunette stepped out from around the corner. She looked exactly like Misaka Mikoto, except her hair was kept long, in a more girl-ish fashion. "Onee-sama," she lowered her head slightly.

"It can't be..."

"I'm sorry for coming before suddenly like this, but I desperately need your help pleads Misaka as she begs for your help."

"W-What's going on?!"

"There's no time to explain, the other "Sisters" and I will die if you don't help us, Misaka adds!"

"...What do I have to do?"

* * *

"Oiiiiii! Kami-yan! Let's go to class together~"

_Motoharuuuuuu! Don't endanger my life for something like this!_

Othinus yawned and turned. "Aren't you gonna get that? It's your friend isn't it?" She mumbled still half-asleep.

_A girl's sleepy voice~ No! This is my chance to escape!_ Touma raised his right fist in happiness.

He carefully slid out of Othinus' arms and hurried out of the bathroom. He tore the door open. "Motoharu? You know supplementary classes don't start for two hours right?"

"I know, I know~ But I was hoping you would come stare at girls together with me~" he laughed as he gave a big thumbs up.

_This guy..._Kamijou Touma sighed. "You're serious about this aren't you?"

"A life without being to ogle random women is no life at all." Motoharu had an expression similar to paintings of a monk who had finally reached Enlightenment.

Touma let loose a single tear for his pitiable friend. "Motoharu...I understand your pain. But you know, you're walking on a thin line on the road to becoming a criminal," Touma shook his sad sadly.

"Touma, *yawn* are you going out?" Othinus asked as she came out into the hallway.

Motoharu clenched his fist, as he had not clenched it before. "Kami-yan. 'You understand my pain' eh?" He grabbed Touma on the shoulder and roughly shook him back and forth. "You bastard! A girl like that is living with you, and yet you claim to feel this lonely pain too?"

_Wait...isn't this the perfect chance to escape?_ _I don't think I can face Othinus after all that... _"Fine. Let's go!" Halfway out the door already, he paused. "Othinus, you'll be okay for a few hours right? I'll be back later." The whole time, he didn't look her in the eyes, keeping his gaze slightly to either direction.

"Yes," she nodded. _That's right. After last night, of course he wouldn't be able to bring himself to look at me. How could he? Despite all the wrongs I had already committed against him, I still didn't hesitate for even a minute to take advantage of him while he was his most vulnerable...  
_

_I let her see that huh? I...what will she think of me now?  
_

Part Two

Kamijou Touma was currently sitting in supplementary lessons. The teacher was Tsukuyomi Komoe, a 135 cm, pink-haired woman. She didn't have a single wrinkle on that youthful looking face, and she wouldn't have looked at all out of place wearing an elementary student's uniform. If one had to describe her in two words, the words chosen would most likely be, "legal loli".

"Can anyone tell me the theory behind the existence of Esper powers? How about you, Kamijou-chan?"

Touma answered, looking away from the window_. _"Hmm. Oh. Didn't it have something to do with Espers changing the reality around them, like in that cat in a box experiment?" Dead silence.

"Th-That's right Kamijou-chan."

"Oh-ya. Kami-yan, ya feeling okay there?"

"Wh-What?! Just because I know the answer for once, something's wrong?!" _Although I say that, I only know it because I got zero points on that exact question during the mid terms last year..._

"As Kamijou-chan said; the theory behind Esper abilities states that according to Schrodinger's Theory on Quantum Mechanics, people have the ability to change reality. His famous Cat Experiment called for a cat being trapped inside a box, which was then filled with poison gas. However, until the box is open and the corpse is confirmed, two possibilities exist. The possibility that the cat has succumbed to the poison and died, and the possibility that somehow, the poison gas hasn't killed the cat. Now, common sense says that the cat with nothing to breathe other than the poison gas, should die without a doubt. But, what if I told you that until the box is opened, both possibilities are true? The cat is both alive, and dead at the exact same time. It's our belief that the cat is dead, that truly kills the cat. But then, what if we believed without a doubt that it was still alive? That belief is the birth of Espers."

Someone who was "delusional" and believed they had special powers, then had the possibility of developing those powers for real only _because_ they had already believed they had such powers. This is what forced the first Esper into being. Eventually leading today to the creation of Academy City.

Academy City, a city filled with 2.3 million residents, where 1.8 million of them were Espers. This city by it's very existence created a remarkable phenomenon. Where Espers were lucky to be found in one in a million, now, almost everyone could become an Esper. This was because of a psychological phenomenon. After all, if no one else in the world had Esper abilities, it's a lot harder to delude yourself into believing you do. However, what if 99% of the population had Esper abilities? Then wouldn't you simply assume you did too? That was the terror or Academy City. By gathering up all the Espers into one place, it became exceedingly easy to "trick" people into becoming Espers by making Esper abilities commonplace.

However, despite that, the 1.8 million Espers still currently only made up about on 1/40th of a percent of the world's population. That meant, 1 in 4,000 people were an Esper. It still had not reached the "Absolute" point, where it became an absolute belief that anyone could become an Esper. This meant that there were people who tried and failed to become Espers, simply because they couldn't delude themselves into thinking they had special powers. These, were the extremely ordinary people, such as the normal Level Zero Saten Ruiko, or the practical thinking Skill Out Hamazura Shiage.

Even within the ranks of those who were called "Espers" there were vast differences between abilities. The ones who thought like normal people could only advance their abilities so far, while those who were in a way, "broken" inside could gain unbelievable powers. Such as the highly practical "Thermal Hand" of Uiharu Kazari of Judgement. "Thermal Hand" had the ability to keep objects at a constant temperature, and it was an ability if not looked closely at, didn't appear very outland-ish thus was easy even for someone like Uiharu Kazari to gain. But there were other, much more rule-breaking abilities, such as "Accelerator", both a reference to the ability itself, and to the Esper who managed to wield it.

That ultimate ability which allowed him to change all the vectors in the universe, and there is not a single object in the universe which doesn't use vectors. Heat, light, sound, force, energy, radiation; all of them used vectors to dictate their movement. Even heat and radiation which move outwards in every direction are not excluded, they simply possess more vectors than simple force or energy moving in a straight line. This was the almost God-like ability that allowed Accelerator to ruthlessly butcher Level Four Espers without ever once in his life getting a single scratch on his body.

**Afterwords**

**Next chapter will be mostly about the Willsaka (+ #9982) and Misaka Duo (Trio). This one will take a little bit longer because I'll have to watch up on Railgun to remember the details of what happened in the original timeline.**


	6. 5 - Sisters Part Two

Next chapter is Mikoto and Willsaka assaulting the research facilities. Touma will also be making an appearance finally. Othinus on the other hand, won't be appearing again til the end of the arc. Two or three more chapters til Sister's Arc ends. This was originally gonna be this chapter + the next together, for an ~10k word chapter, but I thought you guys might have started feeling the withdrawal. People who have recently watched the Railgun S anime can probably skip this entire chapter, because it's really just a re-cap of what happened, in a very slightly different order. If you've only watched Index / read Light Novels though, you should probably read it since characters that never showed up in Index are introduced here.

Chapter Five: "Sisters" Part Two

Prologue

A sickly looking young boy was attempting to walk, supporting his arms on two nearby railings. Two people watched over the boy through a glass window. "What's he doing?" A nine year old Misaka Mikoto asked in confusion.

"He has a disease called muscular dystrophy," answered a doctor in a lab coat standing next to her.

"Muscu...lar?"

"Kuh!" The boy fell to the ground. Misaka stared at the boy sadly.

"It's a genetic disease that causes your muscles to get weaker. He was born with this terrible disease, and he fights like this every day to take back what the disease has robbed him of." The boy shed tears as he painfully, but gradually got back up. Mikoto let out a smile, but it was short-lived. "However...no matter how hard he tries, he cannot be cured." Mikoto let forth a pitiful sound at that information. "There is no effective therapy known to medical science. His muscles will grow progressively weaker, and eventually, he will even lose the ability to stand. Eventually it will affect his respitatory system, and cause cardiac failure." Tears fell from Mikoto's eyes as she heard the sad fate that the poor boy would be doomed to. "That said, this is only the situation for current medical science. With your power, we might be able to save him and all others who suffer from the same disease. Won't you grant us access to your DNA map?"

Looking at that boy who struggled so hard, even when his own body was against him, Mikoto said, "Sure!"

"Thank you."

Part One

"Is this the place?" Misaka Mikoto and Misaka #9982 were currently outside a dingy looking abandoned apartment building. After begging the Original, Misaka Mikoto to save them, Misaka #9982 had led the two of them here in search of the woman in the charge of the use of Testaments in the Radio Noise Project.

"Yes, this is the place I was directed to, Misaka says as she responds to your question."

"Directed to?"

"Yes, the "Will" directed me, Misaka says as she explains further."

"The Will?" Misaka asked as she knit her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Yes. The Will of the Misaka Network. The overall consciousness of twenty thousand of your clones. Misaka explains, as she answers in more detail."

"Tw-Twenty thousand?!" Mikoto's voice softened. "What was the reason? Why did they need twenty thousand of you?"

"According to Tree Diagram's calculations, in order for the strongest Level 5 Esper, Accelerator, to advance to Level 6, it would an additional two hundred and fifty years advancing at the current Esper Program's curriculum rate." Tree Diagram. A supercomputer created by Academy City, it was a machine that could perfectly calculate the weather months in advance by simulating the movement of air particles across the entire world. And that's what it was used for, on the surface anyways. In the darkness of Academy City though, t was used for many, less savory, experiments, such as the Radio Noise Project. "However, this process can be expedited through combat. It was calculated that in order to advance to Level 6, the sacrifice of one hundred and twenty eight "Railguns" were necessary-"

"Then that's why..."

"Correct. Because there weren't one hundred and twenty eight "Onee-sama's", instead we, clones, were created instead. Our power didn't come near the power of the Original though. Instead of a mere hundred and twenty eight, it was calculated that twenty thousand of us would be necessary. And so, twenty thousand of us "Sisters" were created for the purpose of this, "Level Six Shift" Experiment, our deaths were the key component in order to create a Level 6 Esper. By the way, Misaka's serial number is #9982."

"How...How could they do something like this?" Mikoto shook her head, trying to deny the truth of that atrocity.

"That is the reason I on the behalf of all of the "Sisters" came to ask Onee-sama for her help, Misaka says as she patiently finishes explaining the situation".

Mikoto clenched her fist. "What do I need to do end it?"

"Our plan is to beg Nunotaba Shinobu for her help in ending the experiment. She was the one who oversaw the use of Testaments in order to give us sentience."

Misaka #9982 led Mikoto into that dingy looking apartment building, only for them realize it was even worse on the inside. The walls were made of worn out-looking concrete, with not an inch of paint anywhere. And inside of that depressing building, that seemed more appropriate for housing cars than for housing people, was a young black haired girl. She had unkempt hair which slightly resembled seaweed, and mesmerizing purple eyes. She would in fact probably be considered extremely beautiful if it weren't for her dead, fish-like eyes. Even though she was only a third year at Nagatenjouki Academy, she felt far older. Her room was even worse than the others, random two by fours and sheets of metal lay strewn about on the floor, almost like some kind of workshop.

Currently that very girl, was being threatened by three men. The three men were Level Zeroes from Skill Out, lured here by the possibility of wealth. You see, in the last few weeks, a mysterious occurrence began. Envelopes filled with cash cards were found in obscure back alleys, where security cameras didn't reach. Yes, the one who left those cash cards was Nunotaba Shinobu.

This was her attempt to stop the Level Six Shift Project. The Level Six Shift Project required the Level Five Accelerator to kill the Radio Noise Sisters, both indoors and outdoors. The indoors portion of the experiment had already concluded, thus all the rest of the trials needed to take place outdoors, and in order to avoid witnesses, they took place in those very back alleys. But frankly, it was only a temporary solution, this alone would not stop the experiment.

The three men in question had tailed her after realizing she was the one who had been hiding those envelopes of cash cards.

"Hey there, sorry to barge in." Shinobu, tilted her head over, unperturbed. "If you're a good girl and do what we say, you won't get hurt."

She fearlessly tilted her chin up, "What do you want?"

"Well, you know those cash cards you've been hiding all over the place?" A second thug asked. "We'll take them all."

Shinobu tried to slip her hand into her book bag, but before she could, her arm was grabbed and twisted behind her back. "Whoa there. I'd appreciate it if you didn't set off some anti-crime buzzer. We'll get it ourselves. Come on guys."

"Right."

But no matter how much they searched, "There's only two."

"Huh?"

"There's nothing in here either," said one thug as he searched Shinobu's coat. "It was a waste of time coming here," he complained.

"You know, I'm not really a fan hitting women. So you'd better tell-"

"They aren't here," Shinobu cut him off. "That's all I've got on me."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Actually, you're pretty calm considering your situation."

"D-Do you think she's an Esper?"

"Even if she is, there's no way she can take us on. We're searching every inch of this place. You, watch her," he commanded to one of the others.

"S-Sure."

"What the hell are you so scared of?" the second thug taunted the first.

"I'm not scared!"

"Hey. Let's just get moving."

As they searched, "How about there?"

"Nothing."

The one assigned to watch over Shinobu kept glancing at her, Dammit, this girl's creeping the hell out of me. As he looked at her uniform, a shiny crest caught his eye. Where have I seen that crest before?...He gasped in realization. Nagatenjouki Academy! Wait...that's one of the five elite schools in the city. That means she's some friggin' strong Esper, right? No, wait, keep it together. Unlike Tokiwadai, that school's got facilities where you can do without being an Esper. There's no way of telling if she's really an Esper.

Shinobu eerily closed in on her, as if browsing through meats at the supermarket. "Wh-What?"! He jumped back in surprise, only just now realizing it.

"You look pale. Is everything okay?"

"Shut up!"

"Your breathing is irregular, and you're drenched in sweat." She slowly took step after step, closing back in on him. The sounds of those steps echoed in that concrete room ominously. "You seem agitated." Finally closing in on his neck.

"Stay away!" His voice started to tremble.

"Almost as if..."

A scream resounded in that closed space.

The other two men came running back after hearing that scream. "Hey, what happened?!" Only to be greeted by the sight of the first man laying on the ground, with empty eyes. His eyes were open by he clearly could no longer process anything he saw. "What'd you do to him?!"

"She really is an Esper!" One of them said in fear.

"She would've just attacked us earlier then!"

"B-But, she's got no weapons on her..."

"There are certain requirements for it," she answered them. "My power is called "Critical". It only works on people I've touched. However. Once I've touched them, no matter where they run, they will die."

"Don't give us that bullshit. I've never heard of a power like that," the calmer of the two thugs spat, as he grabbed a pipe off the ground.

"I don't care whether you believe me or not. There are many variations of this ability, allowing for apprehending and interfering with people's AIM dispersion fields that have been memorized. I don't expect you Level Zeroes to understand how that feels though."

"How long do you plan to keep bluffing?" He said confidently, when suddenly the other thug grabbed onto him.

"I touched her earlier! If she's telling the truth, then..."

"Stop being a baby. I told you, she's bluffing."

"B-But..." The lights went out. And inside the pitch-black room, a second scream rang out.

"Wh-What was that? Hey..." Dammit. What's going on here? The lights flashed back on. The second thug was laying on the ground just like the first one, with lifeless eyes. "You're kidding..."

"You're the only one left." The lights went out.

Again?! He gulped as he tightened his grasp on the pipe, his only lifeline. I'll get you...I'll get you! Click. There! He swung at where he had heard the clicking sound come from, only to drop the pipe in pain when it struck the concrete wall. Footsteps echoed. Th-The pipe! He kneeled down on the ground, searching for it. Where did it go? The slow footsteps drew closer. Dammit! What the hell...What's going on? "What the hell's going on?!"

Shinobu's hands slid around his head. "You're now a potential target for my ability. But don't worry. Just like your friends, your death will be painless."

"W-Wait, please! It was my fault! I'll leave right away! So, please..."

Shinobu raised one arm. "Now I only have to lower my hand," she proclaimed as he whimpered pitifully in fear. "Three. Two. One." She struck him with a..."Well. It was only a paper pop gun."

Someone clapped from the hallway outside. "That was an interesting performance. I was going to help you if things got dangerous, but you dealt with these Skill Outs so easily..." Misaka Mikoto whistled in surprise as she stepped into the room, followed by Misaka #9982. "And with nothing but talking, a dramatic performance, and...what was that, some anesthetic?" She asked as she looked at the small piece of tape stuck to Shinobu's hand.

Shinobu finally glanced sideways at Mikoto, then at Misaka #9982. "So...you're the Original. And it seems you've already found out about them."

"Then. You really do know about that experiment? Level Six Shift..." Mikoto hissed at that name.

"I do. The purpose and the details have changed quite a bit since I have left, however. Knowing will only make it worse though. You're not strong enough to do anything about it."

"I asked what you know about it! Don't give me crap about not being able to do anything! What the hell can you-" Mikoto was interrupted by Shinobu dealing a painful roundhouse kick straight to her kidney. "What might you be able to do about it?" She squeaked out in pain while holding her side.

"Not much, sadly," Shinobu answered frankly. "For example, scattering those cash cards," she paused. "Eliminating Academy City's blindspots. By scattering the cash cards, I can guide people to small alleys outside the reach of security cameras. By doing so, I might prevent the experiments that were to be carried out there. But...I must have been careless if they could spot and tail me so easily," Shinobu explained as she walked over to a file cabinet. When she opened it, a stack of papers was visible, on the top were the words "Sisters Mass Production Project". "If they had gotten their hands on this, who knows what might have happened. I guess I can't leave behind any physical evidence," Shinobu took a lighter out of her skirt pocket and lit the stack of papers on fire. "I was using this place without permission anyway. Now, let's get out of here before they wake up."

"H-Hey, wait a minute."Mikoto grabbed Shinobu's shoulder suddenly, causing her to drop the stack of burning papers onto the floor. "….please." She added after remembering the strength of Shinobu's roundhouse kick earlier. "What are you talking about? How did you get invol-" She stopped as she realized the fire from those papers was quickly spreading throughout the room.

She held her hands out as if she still had the stack of papers in her hand. "Indeed. It's best to destroy the building, along with the witnesses and evidence."

"No; that's not it! Let's just get them out of here," she grabbed one of them.

"Eh, not my problem." Shinobu put her lab coat back on and started walking away.

"Ehhhhhh?"

As Shinobu was about to step out the door, she stopped and turned towards Misaka #9982, who had been silent during the entire conversation. "You. You're one of them aren't you? Do you resent us?" Although Shinobu's face showed the same bored expression as always, she was in truth quite dejected. After all, wasn't it to be expected? She was one of those responsible for creating the "Sisters" for the sole purpose of killing them. They were selfishly created, and forced to grow up abnormally fast both physically and mentally, their only purpose was to strengthen the monster known as Accelerator, by letting him kill them. But despite all that...

"No, neither me nor the other "Sisters" resent you, Shinobu-oneesama. After all, you alone in the research team treated as human beings, explains Misaka as she tries to rid you of your doubts."

"I see." For the first time, Shinobu smiled.

* * *

_Ridiculous. That's what I had thought whenever I heard that rumor. No way they could do that! How could they clone me? But..._

"As you can see, a complete DNA map is necessary for cloning,"Mikoto's chemistry teacher explained, pointing at a complex diagram on the screen.

_I did give them my DNA map...but that was a long time ago. And they used it for a different purpose. I'm sure it was useful. Not to mention that the hospital was closed soon after, but now...I can no longer deny it._

"What happened? A fire?"

"Yeah, a small one. It seems like no one was hurt though."

Misaka Mikoto and Misaka #9982 sheepishly walked away from that scene. After all, they were technically accomplices in what had happened.

After, running a safe distance away. "Geez. That violent chick..."

"Onee-sama, what do you plan to do now? Asks Misaka in anticipation."

"That girl, she said she was from Nagatenjouki right?" Mikoto opened a phone booth. "If so, I can just hack the Nagatenjoukistuden database." Mikoto sent electric currents directly into the power line to infiltrate past the security measures.. "There she is!"

Nunotaba Shinobu. Third year in high school. Seventeen. Distinguished in the field of biopsychology from a young age. Yamashita University Hospital...also, Higuchi Pharmacology...Wait, Yamashita University? That's the hospital! She worked there? Higuchi Pharmacology...entered this school on recommendation from Pharmacology Lab 7. So they really did use my DNA from back then...

"Knowing will only make it worse though. You're not strong enough to do anything about it."

Judging by that attitude of hers, she'd probably just dodge any questions I ask her. "Alright. I'll sneak in there myself and verify it with my own eyes...maybe going in my school uniform might be a bad idea. Hey, let's go get changed first."

Interlude

Currently, in the Tokiwadai dorms, Shirai Kuroko, the level four Teleporter, was drying her hair with a towel after having just taken a bath.

"The dorm supervisor was persistent tonight," she glanced over at Mikoto's giant teddy bear, covered in bandages and wearing an eye patch. "Onee-sama...you're going to be out for awhile, huh?" A cute blush appeared on her face. Or at least it would have been cute if it were not for her horrifyingly perverted personality. "ONEE-SAMA!" Kuroko teleported on Mikoto's bed and began molesting Mikoto's bear. She stopped after a minute,"Oh, my. How unladylike of me. But...It's been such a long time..." And then she continued where she left off without a second thought. This was followed by a satisfied cry of "ONEE-SAMA!" echoing through the night.

Part Two

"Huah! Wh-What was that? I just got goosebumps..."

"Onee-sama, did you feel that too? Misaka asks as she feels a chill down her spine."

You too?...Ah, whatever, let's go." The two of them tip-toed closer, to where a guard was watching Magical Powered Kanamin on a portable tv. A quick discharge of electricity quickly solved though. The two Misakas quickly snuck past while the guard tried fixing his portable tv, while complaining about how it was brand new.

There were a few cameras spread here and there, but carefully manipulating their systems to erase evidence of the two intruders was enough to render them useless. "Cameras, infrared sensors, and electronic authorization points...thankfully it's all electronic, so it shouldn't be a problem for us. We just need to watch out for researchers and guards." Mikoto said as she was searching through the building's electronic network. "That's weird. None of these labs are researching what I'm looking for..."

"Wait, there's this area that consumes electricity, but it's cut off from the network, points out Misaka as she's searching through the network as well."

I thought it was weird that there are no cameras in there, but I guess they don't want the other labs to know what they're , let's start there.

"Who's there?!" A guard shouted as he pointed his flashlight near where the two were. Dammit! What do we do? "Is someone there?" the guard asked as he stepped closer and closer. We could get away if I knocked him out, but I'd rather not leave any traces behind. There's gotta be something...

An automated robot swiveled, it looked remarkable similar to a cleaning robot, except the "eye" was much more visible, due to the fact that it needed to be able to easily distinguish between people. "Huh? Oh, a guard robot? Right. There's no way someone would be here. Did you spot anything?"

That's right, a guard robot was supposed to be able to easily distinguish between people, however, that was not the case when a Level Five Electromaster manipulated its functions. "No abnormalities have been detected." Good.

"I see. I won't bother patrolling that way then." Now we just wait...Suddenly a loud alarm went off. "What?! The alarm?! What happened?" The alarm shouldn't be able to detect me! Did I screw up somewhere? Anyway, for now I should just-Mikoto sent a command to the guard robot, ordering it to rampage in the opposite reaction. It gathered up velocity spinning around it's rotation, then suddenly speeding past the guard. "What're you doing?! Hey!" Mikoto took that chance to grab #9982's hand and run the other way.

Mikoto stopped for a breather near a staircase. _What should we do now? Go home? No, there was no way it was us that set off the alarms. I could even use the chaos to our advantage. Alright, let's go!_

* * *

Meanwhile, the guard robot continued, although it had dwindled to merely spinning around in a circle on its ungainly legs. "Hey! What's going on?!" the guard screamed through his phone.

"My bad, my bad. I messed up.-"

"What? This thing's so loud I can't hear a word you're saying!"

"-There was someone coming in today."

"Turn it off already!" The alarm finally went silent. The guard on duty sighed, "Finally..." Footsteps. "Whos' there?" he swung his flashlight towards the sound, and revealed...one of the clones of Misaka Mikoto wearing a fall Tokiwadai uniform.

* * *

Misaka Mikoto forced open the lab by tricking the fingerprint sensor into accepting her reading. "Let's see...is this it?" The lights turned on as they sensed movement, and Mikoto walked towards a glass window while 9982 followed her silently. Below her, were rows and rows of strange, metal containers that appeared to be filled with some sort of fluid. "What are those? Incubation pods? They're big enough to fit a person inside..."

"That's because these incubators were used in the Radio Noise Projector in order to grow us, the "Sisters", explains Misaka as she points towards the incubators.

* * *

"Who are you? You didn't just wander in here, right? How did you get in?" The guard questioned the girl in front of him.

A second guard stepped forward. "Don't worry about her. I got word that she'd be coming. She's here to erase the data on that frozen project. That idiot at the entrance didn't give her the staff pass." He took out the staff pass in question. "Here. Could you take her to you-know-where?"

"Ah, I see." The first guard handed the staff pass to her. "Here, put this on. "

* * *

Mikoto was frantically searching the data in the laboratory computers, but with some trouble. "A bunch of data seems to have been erased, but I can restore this much." Eventually, she stopped when the words "Radio Noise [Sisters], Final Report" showed up. With bated breath and a shaky hand, she opened the document.

The purpose of this research is to identify the DNA matrices resulting in Level 5 Esper abilities, and create them with 100% certainty instead of betting on the miniscule chances of their natural emergence. The sample used for this purpose, is the Railgun, Misaka Mikoto.

Mikoto clenched her fist. So it was all true...

To reproduce the Railgun, we used zygotes created from somatic cells acquired from her hair. In preparation for that, we successfully acquired the required DNA matrices...and uploaded her DNA map into the Academy City database. To minimize the time necessary in acquiring an experiment sample, it was necessary to reduce the time required for physical and mental development. As for the former, by utilizing the chemicals; ZID02, RIZ13, and HEL03, we successfully cultured a body identical to the Railgun in approximately fourteen days. As for the latter, under the supervision of guest staff member Nunotaba Shinobu, we utilized the Testament to install basic mental functions. We successfully completed preparations, and after a thorough check of the results, the plan proceeded to the second phase. The original plan was to set up a mass-production system for the "Sisters"…

Then, that was the plan all along?!

Won't you grant us access to your DNA map?

_If only...If only I hadn't agreed to that! But..._

However; in the finaly stage of the Project, we ran a predictive simulation on the Tree Diagram, and it returned unexpected reults.

_But, wasn't the Tree Diagram the most powerful supercomputer in Academy City, that they launched into space on a satellite?_

The abilities of the "Sisters" were less than 1% as powerful as those of the original Railgun. On average, they were merely Level Two, and even the strongest ones never developed past Level Three.

_So, they could only create weaker copies of me? There's no point in mass producing Level Twos..._

Even with genetic modification and a posteriori education, it proved impossible to create Level Five clones. Upon receiving the aforementioned results of the Tree Diagram simulation, the Committee ordered the immediate suspension of all research and experiments, so as to minimize losses resulting from project costs. The Sisters Project, aimed at the mass production of the Railgun's clones was canceled and frozen indefinitely. However, twenty thousand of these "Sisters" had already been created.

The document ended there. "Then..."

"Yes. We were sent to the several company behind the Level Six Shift in order to help pay off project costs, answers Misaka as she stares at the screen."

"I myself don't know the knowledge, but one of those companies that is behind the Level Six Shift would know, answers Misaka as she thinks."

"I see...we'll start there first then."

* * *

"Hey, how much longer is that gonna take?"

"82.28 seconds until complete deletion, says Misaka, stating the exact time."

Unbeknownst the security guard, Misaka 10031 was currently saving all the data onto a network under the orders of "The Will"


End file.
